Secrets Revealed
by Ridley160
Summary: Satoshi wants to be with Daisuke, but he knows that will never happen. To make matters worse, Krad is growing more and more impatient and is threatening to harm Daisuke.[SatoDai in later chapters][COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok some things you must know before reading.

In this story the characters are 16, not 14 like in the anime. I just don't feel right having 14 year olds being faced with certain situations.

( these) signal when either Dark or Krad are speaking.

If you are uncomfortable with yaoi don't read this. There will be some mature content in later chapters. Also this is my first D.N.Angel fic so be kind...please!...lol j/k. Hope you enjoy the story.

Satoshi sat in the back of the classroom intensely watching the oblivious Daisuke. For having a world class phantom thief sharing his body the young Niwa boy could often miss the most blatantly obvious hints of Satoshi's affections for him. It seemed as if everyone else suspected that he was different from most of the boys, always quiet, soft spoken, never once had he been out with a girl. Even though each day he had about ten different girls giggling and whispering about how attractive he was. The truth was Satoshi's heart belonged to another, and it just so happened to be the fiery red haired boy he was eyeing.

(Thinking about him again?) Krad's menacing voice echoed throughout Satoshi's mind.

"Not now Krad." Satoshi mentally told off the demonic angel.

(What? You never want to talk with me.)

"Because all you ever do when we speak is try to convince me to let you out."

(Not that it is hard to take over.) His voice was low and foul, making Satoshi grimace. (Eventually I will control you, and that little Niwa boy will be my first victim.)

"I won't let you touch him, Daisuke has nothing to do with this. Its Dark that we want, and I don't need your help in capturing the thief."

(you've been saying that for awhile now, and still you have no results. Eventually I will do things my way, and there is nothing that you can do about that.) Satoshi could feel the hate emanating from Krads' being, the feeling caused a small shudder to run through his body.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

(Yes I suppose we will.) With that Krad's presence faded to the back of Satoshi's mind. Finally free of distraction he attempted to get a grip on what the teacher had been instructing, but his attention soon wandered back to the red head sitting up front. Daisuke Niwa the adorable, loving young boy, with his fiery red hair and large emotional eyes. It was difficult not to get lost just staring at them, especially the dumbfounded look he often got when confused or embarrassed. Looking at him now it was obvious he was not paying attention either, he was looking at the teacher but it was obvious his mind was other places.

"Probably talking to Dark most likely." Satoshi mused. Daisuke usually had a certain look of withdrawnness whenever he was holding a conversation with the thief. His elbow was propped on the desk his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, his eyes had a the classic glazed over look. The white shirt of his uniform hung loosely on his small frame, ever since Dark first appeared Daisuke had been wearing larger clothing. Because of the size difference the clothing had to be big in case he unexpectedly needed to let Dark out.

(That Hiwatari is staring at you again.) Dark announced to the bored Daisuke.

"Whatever Dark, you always say he is." He shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair as he mentally told off the angel.

(No I mean it this time, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you. I think he likes you.)

"Hiwatari? No he isn't like that."

(Why don't you see for yourself.) Daisuke sighed not wanting to give in but reluctantly turned his head to the back of the room and spotted Satoshi, sure enough he was looking directly at him. For a brief moment he appeared surprised as if not expecting Daisuke to suddenly turn around. Then regaining his composure Satoshi casually looked away towards the front of the room. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his icy blue hair.

(I told you so.) Dark began to brag. Turning back in his chair Daisuke returned to his original position.

"That doesn't mean anything, it just appeared he was looking at me."

(You can think what you want. But I say he was concentrating on you.) Daisuke just rolled his eyes.

"Am I boring you Niwa?" A stern voice asked. Daisuke immediately sat upright in his chair and looked up at his instructor. He obviously had seen him roll his eyes and concluded Niwa had done it out of irritation.

"N…No..sir." Daisuke gulped.

(Oh your in trouble now.)

"Quiet Dark, its your fault." He growled at the phantom thief.

"Well then please pay attention."

"Yes sir." With that their instructor continued on with the lesson. "That was close."

(Well you know better than to roll your eyes at me.) Daisuke didn't respond, he attempted to gather the little information he could understand before the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. One by one everyone began to stand and file out of the room. Satoshi sat still in his seat waiting patiently until the majority of the students had left. He watched as the Harada twins raced over to Daisuke and began to chat cheerfully as they walked out of the classroom.

"Have you heard Niwa? Mr. Dark is going to show up again tonight!" Risa explained excitedly. "I'm not sure what he's going to steal this time."

"The Eternal Spirit." Daisuke informed. "It's a necklace that is said to contain the soul of it's maker. And if worn by another the soul will possess them."

"Wow…I didn't know that, I wonder what Mr. Dark intends to do with it."

"Mr. Dark…Mr. Dark!" Riku Mocked her twin sister. "When will you stop obsessing with that pervert."

"He's not a pervert, and I'm not obsessing."

"Yes you are, you can't go five minutes without mentioning his name."

"I can too." Risa shot back at her sister.

"Can not." Riku responded, she was getting irritated with her sister's fantasy that Dark would fall in love with her and they would get married and become the notorious thief couple.

"Can too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!" Daisuke fell behind the twins as they began to argue, allowing them to work out this problem themselves. Most likely it would go on all day, and he would have both of them approaching him and talking about how they would prove each other wrong.

"Are they at it again?" A calm voice asked. Daisuke turned to find Satoshi standing a few feet away, had he been behind them the whole time?

"…yeah unfortunately." He sighed and looked down. He really didn't like these uncomfortable meetings with Satoshi. The awkward silences that always fell between them, and the way Hiwatari stood there studying him with those sharp blue eyes. "So…I guess I'll see you later then." Daisuke began to leave. Satoshi remained where he stood and watched the boy walk away. He envied the Harada twins immensely, they got to spend time with Daisuke everyday and Daisuke actually wanted to be with them. Hiwatari was only an acquaintance and therefore Niwa didn't speak to him much.

(Stop letting that little pipsqueak get to you Master Satoshi.) Krad blurted out.

"Enough already…I'm sick of you always berating him."

(He's not worth your time. If you ever let me I could give you everything you want.) His voice was somewhat soothing, yet Satoshi still detested it. The more Krad spoke the more he wished he could just end it all, and be free of the curse once and for all.

"You know nothing of what I want." Satoshi challenged. "Its Daisuke I want, and I will never have him so nothing you do could ever make me happy." Satoshi had gone back into an empty classroom, he didn't want to converse with Krad around other people. "My happiness means nothing to you, all you want is control of my body. And I will make sure that never happens. You may come out once in awhile but that doesn't mean you have control, this is my body not yours and I will do everything in power to keep it that way."

-A/N- and thats it for now I hope that its ok, i will try and update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

-That night-

The Eternal Spirit sat in its display undisturbed and waiting. Its silver exterior shining in the little light that shone in the room, the glass casing reflecting and causing a slight bit of glare. The item enclosed was small and stunningly crafted, with small indignations carved into the metallic surface. The symbols no one could really decipher for their shape was unrecognizable. It was some form of ancient dialect that had long been forgotten. However most said it was a spell placed on the piece to keep the maker's soul within it.

Outside the people gathered waiting to see the famed phantom thief Dark make his appearance. Tonight the necklace of the Eternal Spirit was his target. As the spectators waited and watched the police began to grow impatient. Glancing at their watches every so often to keep track of the time, Dark had claimed he would be there at exactly 8:00, it was going on 7:58.

"Oh where is he!" Risa's innocent high pitched voice wondered out loud.

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way here." Riku grumbled. Folding her arms over her chest. "I doubt you'll even see him at all."

"I will see him, the Tarot cards predicted it."

"The last time those stupid things said you would see him led you to some underground cavern."

"I saw him didn't I?" Risa pointed out. Just when Riku was about to protest a nearby spectator pointed upwards, and began to shout.

"Look there he is it's Phantom Thief Dark!" Everyone looked skyward, and sure enough there was the black shadow of a young man with wings. Risa couldn't contain her excitement and she pushed forward through the crowd shouting his name. Her twin shook her head in dismay and followed. Them just as soon as everyone had spotted him, the Phantom had disappeared from sight.

"I have to see him!"

"What? You just did." Riku declared, moving in beside her sister.

"No I mean meet him."

"Your out of your mind."

"I'm going to meet him tonight Riku" She persisted. "You don't have to come with me." With that she took off at a run. Riku stood dumbfounded for a moment then ran after her sister. She had to make sure Risa didn't get herself into trouble, or get herself hurt.

"Risa are you crazy? There is no way inside, the police have all the entrances blocked!"

"We don't go in the doors we break in through a window or something." Risa had stopped running and was examining the building before her. "See there aren't any police around here."

Meanwhile Dark had already found his way into the museum, what they thought had been him before was only a distraction.

"I swear they make it too easy." Dark chuckled amusingly to himself. "Now where is this necklace?"

(Is that is over there Dark?) Daisuke mentally pointed to a glass casing protecting a small silver object.

"I think it is." He began to stealthily make his way over to their prize when a noise of shattering glass cut through the silence. Then came the sound of voices, ducking behind another display Dark hid.

"You idiot your going to get us caught!" An all too familiar voice shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" The other hastily apologized.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Dark sighed but remained hidden. Both the Harada sisters climbed through the broken window into the building, looking around the large room. To Risa's dismay there was no sign of Phantom Dark.

"He's not here can we go now?" Riku begged her sister.

"Then we'll wait…" she paused. Hearing a noise like footsteps. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Shhhh." She hushed. "I thought I heard something." Risa looked about the dark room, it was difficult to see on account of the many shadows.

"If anyone is there come out now!" Riku shouted into the darkness, her arms raised and her hands clenched into fists ready to attack if need be.

"You two shouldn't be here." A cold voice cut through the darkness from somewhere. The twins looked around finding no one, though they could hear him getting closer.

"Who's there?" Riku asked again, although she already recognized the voice. The coolness in it, yet the hint of hostility, but what would he be doing here. Her eyes moved upward just in time to see the tall lean figure of Satoshi Hiwatari emerge from the void of darkness.

"Hiwatari? What are you doing here?"

"You two must leave now." His wispy hair had fallen in front of his eyes, but the two could feel the intensity of them. A sudden spasm ran through him but it didn't affect his stance.

(Let me out master Satoshi, I will deal with these trespassers.) The haunting voice of Krad ordered.

"No, I can handle the situation." He glared back at the Haradas.

(I know you feel nothing for them, you despise them even. Let me out and you will never have to deal with these two again.) The proposal was fiendish, Satoshi refused to ever let Krad talk him into performing such an act.

"That's murder!"

"Hiwatari…is something wrong?" The girls asked in unison.

"Just leave here now!" Satoshi began to plead with them, he could feel his body beginning to grow tense as Krad attempted to gain control. He grasped at his chest as the pain flowed through his body. "Please don't do this, just wait I'll let you out when Dark comes just please let them go!" The pain didn't ease, it only got worse. He fell down to his knees, all his strength seemed to be disappearing.

(Dark we should do something.)

"Yeah get the necklace while he is distracted."

(What? I meant we should help them.) It was too late for Daisuke to argue Dark had already made a mad dash towards the Eternal Spirit.

"Hiwatari are you alright?" Riku kneeled down beside him. His breathing was labored and he still was clutching at his chest. "Hiwatari?" She looked up at her sister, giving her a concerned look. Neither were sure of what to do. Riku then felt Satoshi's hand grab the front of her shirt and jerk her down so she was eye to eye with him.

"Did you hear what I said, Leave!" He pushed her away and bent his head down as Krad joyfully began to take over Satoshi's body. He clenched his eyes shut as the burning sensation filled his insides and spread outward. The sensation was Krad gaining control, the burning was the fire that filled his black charred soul. The demon within Satoshi was finally being freed and he was relishing in the pain that it caused his vessel.

(You have lost Satoshi.) He felt the familiar ache in his back that was only associated with Krad's wings getting ready to sprout out. (I am in control not you.) His vision was blurring with tears that spilled from his eyes, and he screamed at Krad through clenched teeth to stop. (It is my turn now.) Satoshi's heart rate began to race in his chest, it was happening now there was nothing he could do stop it. He was transforming into the being he despised the most. He grabbed his own shoulders as the dull ache in his back turned to a sensation of ripping flesh and tearing bone. Satoshi's nails dug into his own skin trying anything to prevent what was about to come next.

"I hate you Krad! I hate you!" Satoshi shouted, he could feel the white angelic wings begging to be released. Then like a knife slicing through meat Krad's wings burst from Satoshi's own back, mangling his flesh and bone. The crimson liquid trickled down his hands, back and shirt as the blood soaked wings spread out, sending out tiny droplets on the floor. Satoshi began to stand breathing heavily his entire body looked different. His ice blue hair had gotten longer and the color began to change to a golden blonde. His entire outfit appeared to have changed within the blink of an eye. Last he opened his eyes and the once intense blue was now a catlike glistening yellow.

The Harada twins had backed away and now stood confused and scared. This was no longer Satoshi Hiwatari, but what looked like an angelic form of Dark.

"Good evening my dear young madams." He bowed gracefully before them. "I am Krad." He looked up at them with his golden eyes and Riku caught a menacing glint within them. "I must say it is nice to see such lovely young faces of two very attractive girls with my own eyes." He smiled seductively.

"Well, well, well, I never knew you to be a ladies man…Krad." Dark stood nearby smirking, he had gotten what he had come for. Now it was a matter of having some fun, and to his dismay help out Satoshi.

"Dark, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well I have shown, and seeing that you were so busy with these girls here." He dangled the necklace of the Eternal Spirit by its chain. "I was able to get my prize."

"Too bad you won't be leaving with it." The supposed Angel smirked, then leapt forward attempting to grab the thief. Dark instinctively jumped out of the way calling for Wyth, immediately the furry rabbit like creature appeared and attached to Dark's back forming his black wings. He hovered in the air above Krad.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that." Dark said in a sing-song voice, then flew to the other side of the room. Angrily Krad flew after him murmuring spells and sending the curses after him, Dark dodged out of the way.

(Dark we can't outrun him we'll have to fight back.)

"Yes I know that, Daisuke I'm just trying to get him away from the Haradas." When they were a decent distance away, Dark pulled out his black feather and held it out in front of him reciting a spell to be used on Krad. The energy shot forward but the Angel was too quick and moved out of the way, he then sent a sphere of energy right back at him. Flying out of the way it barley missed the thief but it hit the wall behind him making the building shake. "He's using every bit of energy he can, this may be a bit tougher than we first thought." Dark retaliated this time hitting Krad with the energy sphere, but it didn't phase him for long and he soon was right on his tail once more; using even more powerful spells on Dark than before.

(If he keeps this up it will start to harm Hiwatari.)

"If not already." He began using defensive magic rather than offensive. Dark had to keep his energy things could go from bad to worse any minute.

(THAT'S ENOUGH KRAD!) Satoshi mentally shouted at the demonic angel. He was trying everything he could to gain back his body, this time it wasn't working.

"You've always underestimated me Master Satoshi, now you will witness my real power." He smirked devilishly.

"Daisuke this is very powerful and dangerous magic. I need you to stay with me through this."

(What are you planning to do?)

"It's a paralysis, and from the looks of it Krad is preparing to do the same thing to me. It will temporarily paralyze Krad giving Satoshi the upper hand and he will regain control of his body. But it may harm you, it takes a lot of energy to perform this will you be alright?"

(Yes I'll be fine. We need to help Hiwatari.)Dark nodded and prepared for his showdown with Krad. Both hovered in the air glaring at one another holding out the white and black feathers in front of one another. They began to recite the spells, both the feathers started glowing it was a matter of who would finish saying the words first. Krad's golden eyes burned with a hellish fire, Dark's dark violet one's held intensity and concentration. The power was growing unstable and both Satoshi and Daisuke could feel the energy from their own lives being taken and used to power the spell. Finally Dark and Krad reached the last syllable and the feathers emitted the magical spell.


	3. Chapter 3

-later on-

His head pounded with a dull ache, he felt as if his body where completely useless. Daisuke slowly opened his ruby colored eyes and looked about his surroundings. He was still in the museum laying on his back in a pile of rubble. 'What happened?' his memory was a blank all he could recall was Dark holding out the feather and the spell emitting from it then there was blank. 'Was Dark hit with it? What about Krad and Hiwatari?'

"Niwa, Niwa!" A weak voice called after the red haired boy.

"I'm here." Daisuke was relieved to see Satoshi standing over him, he looked a bit beat up but it didn't look to serious.

"I'm so sorry Niwa…" He kneeled down beside him. "Krad is getting stronger everyday, there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"It's alright Hiwatari" Daisuke somehow found the strength to sit up, he winced slightly.

"Your not injured are you?" Satoshi stared at him with such concern and worry, Daisuke had never seen such emotions in his eyes.

"Just a few bruises, how are you?"

"I'll be fine." Satoshi stood helping Daisuke up as well. "Although we may have a problem." He declared.

"What's that?"

"The Harada's saw me change." Satoshi explained. "I don't know how I can ever go back to school with them knowing I am Krad."

"Don't worry Dark will take care of it. He has erased Miss. Harada's memories before I'm sure he can do it again." Satoshi nodded.

Meanwhile the Harada twins remained safe in their home terrified beyond belief. They had left as soon as Dark had lured Krad away from them.

"What happened back there, why was Hiwatari acting like that." Risa asked her sister. As if she could help in making sense of all that had happened.

"That wasn't Hiwatari Risa." Riku explained, although she seemed calm, she really was on the brink of hysteria. "Didn't you see, Hiwatari changed into…whoever that was."

"But how? I don't understand."

"You think I do!" She snapped. Risa was taken aback by her sister's reaction and quieted down. Both remained in silence unsure of what to say to one another now. They were confused, and scared. More than ever Risa wished that Dark was there with her, and Riku secretly wished that Daisuke was beside her.

Back in the museum the boys were finally feeling well enough to try and make their way back home. Daisuke was still a little shaky on his feet but Satoshi was there to help him if he were to fall. Satoshi had made the decision to let Daisuke have the necklace of the Eternal Spirit. After what they had just gone through he figured it wasn't worth it.

"Hiwatari, I think I'll be fine now." They had gotten out of the museum and were on the road, the majority of the onlookers had left and the police were gone as well. Satoshi had radioed to them to leave.

"Alright." Satoshi reluctantly let go of Daisuke. This had been one of the few times he had been able to actually touch the Niwa boy.

"Will…you be ok?" Daisuke noticed Satoshi's saddened look.

"I'm fine, you go ahead." Daisuke nodded and began to go on his way, he walked a few steps when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he found that Satoshi had collapsed on the ground, Daisuke hurried over to his side.

"Hiwatari!" Satoshi was wincing as if something was hurting him. "Is it krad?"

"No, not him." He looked up into Daisuke's gorgeous ruby eyes. "I guess I'm not fine after all." He sat up slowly trying to hide the pain he was feeling in his back. "Really Niwa just go, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not going to leave you here. Let me help you up." He placed his hand on Satoshi's back causing him to wince, seeing this Daisuke became concerned. Lifting up Satoshi's shirt he examined his back, around his shoulder blades where two large black and blue bruises, the skin tissue was also badly scarred, the result of Krad's white wings. "I think that I should walk you home." Daisuke stated, pulling the fabric of Satoshi's shirt back down to cover his wounds.

"Niwa that is not necessary." He shivered when Daisuke had touched his bare skin, he hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I think it is, you can't be walking out here all alone like this. Krad put a tremendous amount of strain on your body and you can't handle it." He stood holding onto Satoshi's arm to pull him up. "I'll walk with you." Satoshi didn't bother to protest, he liked that Daisuke was actually worried about him and was willing to help. At school they were like total strangers, but at night when Dark and Krad were out of the picture it felt as if they were the best of friends. Something Satoshi had wanted for so long but was prevented from having it due to the demon living inside him. "So where exactly do you live?"

"Not too far, I need to be near the museum in case something ever comes up."

"Dark?" Satoshi only nodded. They were silent for awhile until Daisuke spoke up suddenly. "Looks like its going to rain." He observed looking towards the sky Satoshi looked up as well seeing the heavy clouds covering the dark sky. Small droplets of rain started to fall. "We should hurry I don't want to get too wet." They began to pick up their pace as the rainfall became heavier. They were quiet for the rest of the way lost in their own thoughts. Daisuke hadn't been able to contact Dark, he could still feel his presence but he just wasn't responding. The spell that had been cast had really worked, he just wished it would wear off soon. As for Satoshi the little time he had without Krad was a blessing. He could finally be close to Daisuke and not worry about changing.

"Its right here." He pointed realizing they had arrived at his place of residence.

"Alright." They ran up to the front door, Satoshi pulled out his keys and opened the door. Stepping inside the dismal apartment Satoshi switched on the lights revealing the bland, and lonesome living area. The rain had begun to pour down and their clothes were totally soaked. "I'm cold." Daisuke shivered, he had gotten chilled being out in the rain for so long.

"You need some…warming up?" Satoshi hinted seductively.

"Excuse me?" Daisuke wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"In the shower." He corrected. "If you need to warm up your welcome to shower quickly before leaving." Satoshi didn't know why he had said it, it just came out. His feelings for the red haired boy were so strong it was getting more and more difficult for him to repress it.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude."

"Its fine, the bathroom is down the hall last door on the right." Daisuke nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When he was gone Satoshi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, something was wrong with him he felt different around Daisuke now. He had no trouble before, holding back his urges but now with him in** his** house it was as if Satoshi now had the upper hand. This was his one and only chance to get close to him. Before he knew it Satoshi was now standing in front of the closed bathroom door, he could hear the water running from the shower. He raised his hand and pressed it against the wooden door, then leaning his head against it closed his eyes and sighed. He was so close, so close to the boy he cared so much for.

His mind wandered and he fantasized about Daisuke, what he was currently doing inside that room. The hot steamy water running down his perfect nude body, trickling down his bare chest to his smooth abdomen. Over his visible hipbones and down to between his legs. Satoshi's eyes snapped open what on earth was he thinking, he pushed away from the door when his eyes caught the door handle. All he had to do was turn it and push, then walk inside and all would be revealed.

"No." He whispered to himself. "I can't do that, Niwa doesn't think about me that way. I would only scare him away." Before getting carried away again he walked away from the bathroom and into his own room. He felt chilled and decided he should put on some dry clothes, that would help him warm up a little.

He pulled off his white school uniform shirt and tossed it on the floor, he examined his back in the nearby mirror. As usual it was the same bruised and scarred flesh he always had after Krad had gotten control. He shrugged and began to unzip his pants, when his door opened.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke called as he pushed open the door, he froze when he realized he had walked in on him undressing. He blushed a bright red and looked away. "I, I'm sorry! I should have knocked." He left the room immediately and waited in the hall. As much as he hated to admit, Satoshi (as much as he could see) had a very nice body. He was tall and very slim, with a decent amount of muscle build. He had a flat stomach with exposed hip bones, and a few of his ribs were visible as well.

"Did you need something?" Satoshi asked opening the door a few minutes later. He noticed Daisuke only had a towel on, it was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Um…yeah I was wondering, if maybe you had some clothes I could borrow. Since mine are all wet." He was still staring down at the floor, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Niwa, if anyone should be embarrassed it should be me." He smiled slightly for the first time Daisuke had seen. "But I'm fine, if you need some clothes you can look in the closet and just pick out whatever you want." He stepped aside to allow him to enter the room. "I'll wait for you here."

"Alright." Daisuke went in and began to search through the clothes, he didn't want anything fancy. So he chose a plain pair of blue jeans, that looked like they had never been worn, and a black T-shirt. He also swiped a pair of black boxers. 'I hope he doesn't mind, but I have to wear something underneath.' He slipped them on then started on the pants, he had to suck in to zip and button them. 'Hiwatari really is skinny.' When Daisuke came back out Satoshi was leaning against the wall.

"You can go ahead and have those, I never wear them." He started walking into the living room.

"Thank you." Daisuke followed and glanced out the window, the rain was really coming down. He could hear thunder in the distance.

"Maybe you should stay here, until the storm lets up." Satoshi suggested, looking back at Daisuke, he looked as if he felt uneasy. "Something wrong?"

"I've never liked thunderstorms." Daisuke admitted. "I've been afraid of them ever since I was a little kid." There was a flash of lightening and a sudden loud boom of thunder, Daisuke jumped at the sound. Satoshi found it adorable, sixteen years old and he was still frightened of a little thunder. "You probably think I'm pathetic, I'm the notorious phantom thief Dark but thunderstorms scare me."

"I don't think your pathetic, there are a lot of people out there that dislike storms." Satoshi approached him. "You can sit down if you like." He gestured towards the couch next to him.

"Oh…right." He sat, but still looked tense. Satoshi sat down as well, near Daisuke. There was a another flash and a boom, making Daisuke whimper. "I remember whenever there was a storm my mom would go up to my room. She used to sit and hold me until the storm was over, she would stay up all night if she had too." He smiled at Satoshi. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"You are not telling me, you are telling yourself. You're trying to ease your fright by remembering the comforting feeling of your mother being there for you." 'Something I never had.' He admitted to himself. Another lightening flash, and the house went dark.

"What's happening?" Daisuke sounded panicked as sound of thunder rolled through the house.

"Its alright, the power just went out." Satoshi pointed out.

"I don't like this…I want to go home." He whimpered. Satoshi scooted closer to Daisuke hoping his presence would help in easing the fright. Then hesitantly wrapped his arms around the scared boy and held him close. "H…Hiwa…tari?" They were so close, Satoshi's lips brushed passed Daisuke's cheek.

"Everything will be alright…Daisuke." He whispered comfortingly, using the boy's first name. "And please call me Satoshi." His voice was pleading yet strangely seductive.

"…Satoshi?…"

"Yes?"

"You're…a …really…great friend."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N. I hate to leave it there but I didn't want to go on. Next chapter will be lots of "fun" I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

AuthorsNote: WARNING Yaoi in this chapter or Shonen ai I'm notsure what the diffrence is. This part will be rated M for Mature. Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-silent seconds later-

Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise. "…Am I really…your…friend?" He asked to make sure he had heard him right.

"Yes you are." Daisuke nuzzled his head into the crook of Satoshi's neck. –

"I don't know anyone who would do this for me." Satoshi's heart was hammering inside his chest, he was certain Daisuke would be able to hear it. "I guess I never really realized how compassionate you can be." Satoshi felt like lifting up the boy's chin and kissing him right there, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared to, he didn't want to loose his only friend.

"No one has ever said that to me." Satoshi confessed. "Everyone thinks that I lack human emotions, even I believed that."

"You don't think that anymore do you?" There was another boom of thunder, the loudest one yet. Daisuke snuggled up to Satoshi for comfort.

"No, I don't" He answered simply, embracing the Niwa boy.

"Good." They were silent for awhile, Satoshi's mind was racing with what he should do now. He wanted to say something but didn't know what, he also desperately wanted to make a move but was unsure how Daisuke would react.

"Daisuke…" He finally managed to say.

"Hm?"

"There is something…I think I should tell you." Satoshi was feeling unsure if he could tell Daisuke his true feelings. He wanted so much for this friendship to be something more, but Daisuke didn't feel the same. However he may not get another chance like this to reveal such feelings. "But I don't know how you will react."

"Satoshi you can tell me anything I'll never judge you." He lifted up his head and stared into Satoshi's eyes. There was a deep yearning in them as if there was something he desperately wanted to let out. "What is it?"

"…Daisuke…I…" He couldn't force the words out, his tongue felt tied. He couldn't bare to look into those large ruby colored eyes staring up at him. He averted his gaze to the outside window concentrating on the falling rain. It was still dark in the room but his eyes had adjusted to the dim light.

"Come on Satoshi, you can tell me." Daisuke pressed, this was the first time Satoshi had begun to share his feelings. Show who he really was, and what he felt. If he could just get out whatever it was he was keeping inside.

"I don't know if I can say it." He whispered somberly looking back into Daisuke's eyes. There was no way he would be able to say it, however he could always show Daisuke what he was trying to tell him. After all actions did speak louder than words. Swallowing hard Satoshi reached up and lightly caressed Daisuke's warm cheek with his fingers, he knew the boy was blushing but he wasn't saying anything yet. Taking it as a good sign Satoshi leaned forward closing his eyes as he did until his lips touched Daisuke's in a small light kiss.

Daisuke was in shock, out of all the things Satoshi was going to tell him he didn't expect anything like this. Did Satoshi like him in **that **way, and how long had he had these feelings. A million questions swirled around in Daisuke's mind he was unsure of what he should do, say, react. More than anything he began to wish that Dark was there. Satoshi pulled away after a few seconds.

"Now you know." He whispered softly in Daisuke's ear, his lips brushing against his sensitive skin.

"You…like me?" He choked out the words.

"Yes Daisuke I like you, in fact I like you a lot." Satoshi kissed his cheek. "It was when I met you, I was aware of my emotions again." He kissed his cheek again. Feeling Satoshi's soft lips on his skin made Daisuke shiver, not in a bad way but in a bit of pleasure. He was the first to see this side of Satoshi and wanted to see more.

"…I…I…Like you too…Satoshi…" Satoshi stopped and stared into Daisuke's eyes, the relief he felt just then was unexplainable. Daisuke hesitantly touched the side of Satoshi's face, making him softly gasp. He then cupped the side of his face and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Satoshi's. He took this action as an acceptance if his feelings for him and Satoshi began to deepen their kiss. He lightly sucked on Daisuke's lower lip, tasting the boy he had craved for so long. He slid his tongue along Daisuke's lips beckoning him to open, obeying Daisuke did so and Satoshi couldn't resist slipping his tongue into the moist cavern that was Daisuke's mouth.

As they kissed Satoshi began to roam Daisuke's heated body with his hands, feeling every curve. He maneuvered his body so he was on top of him now, ravishing his mouth with his slick tongue. Daisuke began to work his tongue into Satoshi's mouth, entwining his with Satoshi's he let out a soft moan. They parted briefly panting heavily, only to possess their mouths again. Satoshi felt Daisuke's hands reaching for the hem of his shirt he parted from his lips and allowed him to pull the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

Daisuke began to caress his soft skin, his hands roaming over his bare chest and down his flat stomach, stopping at his hips. Satoshi then began removing Daisuke's own shirt tossing it on the floor along with his own. He lowered himself and began to trail kisses down Daisuke's chest, sucking on his right nipple. The sensation caused a low moan to escape from Daisuke's throat. Smiling contently Satoshi continued to trail kisses down his abdomen. He came back up occasionally licking a spot, until he came to Daisuke's neck. Just above the collar bone Satoshi kissed, sucked, and even lightly bit, Daisuke arched his back in pleasure. He didn't understand why this was feeling so good with Satoshi, he only knew that he wanted more.

Satoshi went back to kissing Daisuke's sweet lips, as he did so he could feel his own pants becoming unbearably tight around the groin. Moving down his neck and up to his ear he whispered in between kisses.

"Want to…go to…the bedroom?" Daisuke only nodded, sitting up Satoshi helped him stand as well and led him through the dark to his bedroom. Once there he shut the door behind them and gently pushed the red haired boy down onto the bed, he then slowly and sensually got on top of him. His hands slid down to Daisuke's pants, there he began to unzip and slide them off tossing them to the floor. "I recognize these." Satoshi smirked as his hand went up Daisuke's thigh and over the thin fabric of his boxers.

"You don't mind do you?" Daisuke asked as Satoshi lowered himself on top of him.

"Not at all." He kissed the boy heavily, as he did so his hand eased up Daisuke's inner thigh and rested on the hard bulge in his boxers. This sent a shiver down his spine. Satoshi moved lower trailing more kisses down Daisuke's chest and stomach , when he reached the band of his boxers Satoshi gave him a seductive smile and licked just above the fabric. Doing so caused another moan to escape from Daisuke. When he was finished teasing, Satoshi then removed the final article of clothing from Daisuke. He looked over the nude boy before him, he never imagined that this would actually happen.

Daisuke jerked him from his thoughts when he began to unbutton and unzip Satoshi's own pants. He assisted him in the removal of his pants and boxers, and soon both were completely naked. Daisuke had to admit the boy in front of him had a beautiful body. He couldn't resist reaching up and resting his hands on the boy's prominent hip bones. Satoshi leaned down and hungrily kissed him again, when they pulled away panting he looked directly into Daisuke's eyes.

"I want you." He whispered intensely. Straddling the boys waist, Satoshi pushed his hips against Daisuke's, he could feel his hard member pressing against his own.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke moaned. "Please, I…want it." Satoshi couldn't wait any longer, this was his chance to give Daisuke the pleasure he had wanted to give for so long. He positioned Daisuke, bringing the boy's knees up and situated himself so he was between Daisuke's legs.

"This may hurt a bit." He advised the boy under him, kissing his soft lips. "The worst part is the first time."

"I trust you." Daisuke whispered, kissing Satoshi once more. He almost immediately felt Satoshi's hard member pushing into him. The tip entered him causing Daisuke to gasp, he shut his eyes tightly trying to endure the pain of Satoshi stretching his delicate flesh. "Satoshi, stop I can't do this. You're going too fast." Daisuke begged the blue haired boy.

"I have to do it fast or else it will be more painful. I told you this is the worst part, it will get better." Satoshi cooed, Daisuke only whimpered. Quickly Satoshi ravished Daisuke's mouth with his tongue to try and get the boy's focus away from the pain as he pushed himself farther into the boy. When Satoshi's length was fully in him he released Daisuke's lips from his own. "It doesn't hurt as much now does it?"

"It does a little."

"It will get better, I promise." With that Satoshi moved his hips, pulling himself out of Daisuke, the relief was temporary. Satoshi's throbbing member was pushed back into Daisuke, again he pulled it out then pushed back in.

"Ohmn!" Daisuke let out, it was both painful yet strangely pleasurable. He wrapped his arms about Satoshi's back as he began to thrust into him. Both the boys could feel the heat rising in their bodies, and sweat began to dribble down Satoshi's back as he picked up his pace. The faster he went the deeper his erection penetrated Daisuke, hitting that pleasurable spot every time. "Satoshi, faster!" Daisuke moaned, all the pain was gone and he felt only pleasure. Satoshi didn't need to be told, he pushed into the boy quickening his pace. Reaching down he took Daisuke's erection in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Mmmmn" Daisuke arched his back, he could feel his release was close.

"Oh, Daisuke!" Satoshi moaned the boy's name as he pushed into him a final time, releasing the tension in his body. He collapsed on an already limp Daisuke, breathing heavily he collected the boy in his arms. He planted a small kiss on Daisuke's flushed cheek and snuggled up to him. "I love you Daisuke." He whispered in his ear before closing his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

Daisuke was still awake recalling that day's events and how it had exactly led to this point. It had started at school with Satoshi watching him from across the room, then at the museum Satoshi changing into Krad and fighting Dark. The two of them walking to Satoshi's in the rain getting soaked, arriving at his house and accidentally walking in on the boy undressing. Satoshi holding him protectively during the thunderstorm, the two of them kissing passionately wanting nothing other than each other. Now Satoshi saying those three words. He looked over at the sleeping Satoshi and how peaceful he appeared, he felt the boy's arms clutching protectively at his waist. It all felt so right, to be here with him. Daisuke closed his eyes and soon fell into a dream filled sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: and thats it for now...keep in mind this is the first time that I have written something like this. So please tell me in your reviews how it is. I will not be updating as often seeing as school will be starting for me on monday, and I may be getting a job soon. So I will update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Anuthors Note: I'm so sorry this took so long. I just started school so I havn't had much time to write.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next morning-

(Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up!) A voice called to the sleeping Niwa boy, groaning he turned over grumbling sleepily.

"What?"

(What were you thinking last night?) The voice belonged to Dark, apparently Krad's curse had finally worn off. (I may have been paralyzed but I could hear, see, and feel everything you did.) Last night's images flashed in Daisuke's mind, remembering it all he sat up in bed.

"You witnessed everything!"

(I had no choice!) From the sound of Dark's voice he was not happy. (Out of everyone, why that creepy Hiwatari! He is the one that's out to capture us remember!)

"He's out to get you, not me." Daisuke defended.

(And how do you know that? How do you know this isn't all is just some trick to get you to let your guard down?)

"I…I…Don't." He confessed. "But…I trust him."

(Do you?)

"…I don't know…"

(Do you even like him Daisuke? Have you forgotten about the Haradas?)

"The Haradas! Dark they saw Satoshi change, you have to do something!" Dark sighed in Daisuke's mind.

(Yes I know that I'll take care if it. But answer my question, do you even like him?) All these questions, they were getting to be too much. Daisuke wasn't sure what he felt, why he did what he did. Did he sleep with Satoshi because in reality he felt something for the boy? Or was it just a caught in the moment one night stand? (You're confusing your emotions, this is just a simple infatuation. You liked the feeling of him comforting you that's all.)

"Why do you even care Dark? "

(I don't want you making a mistake.) At that moment Satoshi came into the room, apparently he had just gotten out of the shower. His blue hair was drenched and he had a towel around his waist.

"Daisuke you're awake." He greeted him with a smile, Daisuke looked away. He was considering Dark's words, maybe it really was just an infatuation. If so he couldn't bare to look at the boy in front of him half naked, and only wearing a towel that could easily be slipped off.

(Don't even go there Daisuke.) Dark warned when the boy's mind began to drift down to the gutter. Satoshi slowly walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to him. He gave him an affectionate good morning kiss on the cheek. (Daisuke we need to leave now!) Satoshi gave him another kiss this time on the neck, then lower to the collar bone. His hands roaming his body sliding downwards to between his legs. Daisuke's heart was hammering, he felt uneasy nothing seemed right about this at all. What had he been thinking last night? Dark was right he had been caught in the moment, it was just his hormones going crazy it didn't mean anything. Satoshi's hand touched Daisuke's genitals, that pushed him and mostly Dark over the limit.

"STOP IT!" Daisuke shouted slapping Satoshi's hand away. Satoshi appeared confused by the sudden reaction.

"…Daisuke?"

" I'm not comfortable with this!" He stood grabbing his clothes that had been strewn on the floor. "I need to get home, things are moving way too fast." He pulled on the pants and zipped them his shirt was still in the living room.

"Daisuke, wait I'm sorry." Satoshi apologized, but Daisuke didn't appear to be listening. He followed him to the living room and watched as he slid his shirt on and prepared to leave. "Daisuke."

"I have to go Hiwatari…Bye." With that said he left. Satoshi remained where he stood motionless. What had caused Daisuke to react in such a way?

(Isn't it obvious Master Satoshi, he was playing you for a fool. The boy doesn't love you.)

"Krad?"

(It's unfortunate that Dark's little hex worked on me. If I could I would have come out while you were screwing that Niwa. Then I would have had lots of fun!) Krad grinned to the thought of taking control and torturing the red haired boy while Satoshi was forced to watch unable to prevent it.

"I would die before I ever let you do such a thing." He hissed to the demon in him. "And if I were to die now, that would mean no future generation of Hikari. So you would die along with me."

(And you're telling me this why?)

"I'm just warning you, if anything happens to Daisuke, if you ever harm him or succeed in your foul plans…I will kill you. By killing myself."

Meanwhile Daisuke was walking home, he was feeling frantic. "Why did I react like that? I don't know what I'm doing or thinking anymore. Dark what's going on?"

(Beats me.)

"Dark! I'm serious. I don't understand, last night I felt great and was happy. But today it's like all that changed now I'm feeling guilty for treating him so coldly."

(Why are you even worrying? Satoshi is a creep, you're much better off without him.)

"…Part of me wants to agree, but something else says otherwise." He sighed. "things are so confusing." Dark and Daisuke didn't talk the rest of the walk home. As soon as Daisuke opened the door his mother Emiko was standing there waiting. She did not appear to be happy about her son's absence the previous night.

"Daisuke Niwa where on earth have you been? I was up all night worried sick about you, I thought something had happened!"

"I'm sorry mom, something came up…and well the storm knocked the power out so I couldn't call. And I knew you wouldn't want me walking home in the rain." Daisuke explained to his hysterical mother.

"Well at least you're home and safe. Now…where is the Eternal Spirit?"

"…oh…no…" It suddenly occurred to Daisuke that in his rush to leave Satoshi's house he had forgotten the necklace. "…I left it…"

"At the museum?"

"No…" He hung his head, he didn't exactly want to tell her he had stayed the night with Satoshi Hiwatari, the very boy was aiming to capture Dark. "I left it at Hiwatari's house."

" Dai, its your responsibility to get us those art pieces. Now I'm sorry to say this but you have to go back and get it. "

"But mom! I just got home." Daisuke protested.

"Daisuke, we have to set the sprit in that necklace free or they will forever be trapped in there." Daisuke nodded, understanding his mother's point. It was his job being a part of the Niwa family to steal the art so his mother and grandfather could seal it. "You can go get something to eat and change your clothes before you go." He nodded and headed for the kitchen getting a quick meal. He was not looking forward to having to face Hiwatari after what he had said to him.

(Don't let that creep get to you. Just break into the house get the necklace and leave, you won't even have to talk to him.)

"Dark! I couldn't do that."

(Why not?)

"I just don't want to do it." Daisuke mentally told the thief as he opened up the refrigerator to find something to eat. "I don't understand what your problem is with Hiwatari."

(Um, have you forgotten that he shares his body with Krad?) Dark asked.

"I'm not talking about Krad, I'm talking about Hiwatari himself."

(He's also been trying to capture me every time we go to steal something.)

"I get along with him just fine." Daisuke replied.

(yeah you two sure were getting along last night. Even went the extra mile.)

"Dark!" Daisuke had, had enough with Dark's snide comments about what had happened. "It was you wasn't it?"

(What do you mean?)

"You're the one that made me yell at Satoshi!" He exclaimed, finally understanding the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't Satoshi, it had been Dark's reaction to the situation. "Why did you do that?"

(Daisuke, its not like I did it on purpose. You may like that creepy bastard but I am not comfortable with him.) Before Daisuke could reply the doorbell rang, his mother was busy so he went to answer the door. Grabbing the handle he opened the door and to his surprise standing there was Satoshi Hiwatari. Without a single word Satoshi lifted his hand let the necklace of The Eternal Spirit dangle from it's chain in front of Daisuke.

"You forgot something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I know, I know another cliffy. I hate to do them but it was either give a cliff hanger or wait even longer for me to get the chapter out. And I know this one is short but i'm just kind of coming up with idea's as I go. It may be awhile before the next chapter is up, please be patient!


	6. Chapter 6

-seconds pass-

"…Satoshi!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. He was relieved he now didn't have to walk all the way back to get the necklace. But why had he brought it to him, it was Hiwatari's job to protect such pieces of art. Satoshi blinked still dangling the necklace in front of the red haired boy.

"I thought you might want it back." His voice was solemn, Daisuke began to feel twice as guilty for acting out the way he had.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked stepping aside, Satoshi hesitated a moment before nodding and stepping inside. Emiko, Daisuke's mother came into the entry way.

"Who is it Dai?" She spotted Satoshi Hiwatari standing in her house. "…Oh…Satoshi."

"Niwa forgot something at my house, I thought I should stop by and return it." He explained, Emiko only nodded then went on with her business. She didn't particularly like the idea of Satoshi, a member of the Hikari family in her house. However it appeared that Daisuke trusted him and that's all that really mattered.

"You want to go up to my room?" Daisuke asked, standing at the foot of the stairs, Satoshi only shrugged. Taking that as a somewhat yes, Daisuke led him up the stairs to his room. "I wanted to talk to you alone." He sat down on the couch, Satoshi remained standing looking out the window. It was obvious he was feeling uncomfortable, he was tense even Daisuke could tell. "…I…I'm sorry…about this morning."

"It's not a big deal Daisuke, don't start apologizing." He kept staring out the window.

"No I mean it. You see, that wasn't my reaction it was…Dark's." Satoshi turned his head to look at the red haired boy sitting behind him. One of his thin eyebrows was raised in question. As if to say "go on." "Well you see, Dark was awake then and when you started…"He trialed off not sure how to say it properly. "..touching me, it sort of caused a part of Dark to come out." Daisuke was already blushing a bright red, just saying the words "touching me" brought back the memory of that morning, and how he actually did enjoy it. He had just been confused by Dark's feelings mixing with his.

"So…what you're saying is, I make you turn into Dark now?" Satoshi questioned turning to face Daisuke. The boy only nodded.

"I still really like you Satoshi…" Daisuke stood up walking over to the tall boy in front of him. " I feel terrible for how I…erm…Dark…reacted." He looked down at the floor.

"It's not your fault Daisuke." He placed a hand on Niwa's shoulder. "At least you told me about it." He lifted the smaller boy's chin with his other hand and leaned in closing his eyes to touch his lips against Daisuke's. Kissing him affectionately, in acceptance of the apology. It felt as if the entire load of guilt had been lifted from Daisuke's shoulders the instant Satoshi's soft lips had touched his. The two wrapped their arms around each other, Satoshi's right hand supporting the back of Daisuke's head, his left traveling down his back. He could feel his own heart racing in his chest, the familiar heated feeling spreading throughout his body. Satoshi pulled away from Daisuke, clutching at his chest as the heat began to turn to pain.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke desperately wanted to rush to his aid…but that would only make things worse, Daisuke himself was what made Satoshi transform into Krad. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his hands clutching at his back where the wings would soon sprout.

"Daisuke…leave!" Satoshi looked up at him pleadingly. "Get away from me!" He closed his eyes painfully, when he reopened them his once beautiful ocean blue eyes, were a catlike yellow. "Daisuke! Get out of here before Krad comes out!"

(Daisuke let me out!) Dark ordered, Daisuke was too scared to think. He didn't hear Dark screaming in his mind to let him out. He was occupied with what was happening to the boy withering in pain on his floor. Satoshi shut his eyes tightly again, he was on his knees breathing heavily his hands clutching at his own shoulders. He could feel the sensation of his flesh ripping and tearing as the white wings of Krad sprouted from Satoshi's back. Daisuke looked on in horror as the blood spattered everywhere. It dripped from the white wings as they spread out. Krad stood up from the floor looking down at Daisuke gleefully.

"Daisuke Niwa, we meet again." His eyes flashed hungrily. He was eager to hurt the boy, see his red blood flow. Watch the tears fall from his pain filled eyes, that's what Krad lived for to cause other's pain.

(Daisuke how many times do I have to tell you, let me out before Krad does something!) Daisuke now heard him, but he couldn't think of any romantic scenes between him and Satoshi the shock was preventing him from feeling anything. Krad smirked devilishly at Daisuke, stepping closer to him until he was against the wall.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Master Satoshi won't allow me to have my fun." He put his hand to Daisuke's neck, clenching it tightly in his strong grip. "You sicken me, I don't know what Master Satoshi sees in you." Daisuke was gasping for breath, Dark was trying desperately to gain control. Krad was psychotic he could do anything to Daisuke, and if he was to die so would Dark. "Poor, poor Dark Mousy forced to watch his own tamer's death."

(STOP IT KRAD!) Satoshi shouted at the demon, trying everything he could to regain his body. (JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!)

"Quite Satoshi! Your spoiling my good time." Krad smirked as he threw Daisuke down slamming his back on the floor, holding him down by his neck. Daisuke was clawing at Krad's hands fighting for breath, he could feel the sensation of fading. He was starting to loose consciousness. Seeing this Krad released him allowing Daisuke to take in a breath of air. "I'm not allowing Dark to come out that easily" He grinned pinning Daisuke down on the floor. "What fun this will be." He eyed Daisuke hungrily licking his lips he whispered. "I've been craving to taste your hot flesh Niwa, see your blood run from your veins, lick the crimson liquid from your wounds.

"Dark what is he going to do!" Daisuke cried to his other half in terror, withering under the weight of the demonic angel.

(I don't know, Daisuke I'm telling you, you must try to turn into me!...Daisuke?...DAISUKE?" Dark called to him but the boy didn't answer, he stared at the crazed golden eyes in front of him, his breath was coming out in quick shallow gasps of fear. Suddenly Krad dug his nails into Daisuke's left shoulder, pulling his hand down tearing into the skin. Daisuke cried out in pain, the scream only fueled Krad's psychotic desires and he bent down licking up the blood then bit down hard on Daisuke's flesh, tearing it with his teeth,

"AHH! DARK MAKE HIM STOP! WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" Daisuke shouted as hot tears flowed from his eyes. The pain was immense in his left shoulder, Krad's teeth felt like razor's slicing deeply into him, over and over.

(Krad is a demon Daisuke, and like all demons he thirsts for the flesh. You have to get him off of you!) Daisuke obeyed trying his best to kick Krad but his attempts were futile. He was much larger and heavier than Daisuke, and he currently had his full weight upon him. He stared down at a struggling Daisuke smiling, showing off the blood stained teeth as he bent his head down to bite into his neck.

"Get your hands OFF OF HIM!" Krad paused and turned his eyes towards the door, spotting Emiko standing there sternly. "I said…get off of him!" Her eyes held suck disgust and rage Krad actually obeyed getting off of Daisuke, licking the blood from his lips.

"I will get you Daisuke Niwa." He threatened before running to Daisuke's balcony and taking flight. Almost immediately Emiko rushed over to her son, cradling him in her arms. Daisuke held on to her the tears still falling from his eyes.

"Oh Daisuke! What did that monster do to you!" She cried holding her only son. "I knew it was a bad idea to let that Hikari in here. But I didn't say anything, now look what has happened!" She brought Daisuke down to the bathroom and began to bandage the wound on his shoulder, it was difficult to stop the bleeding at first but eventually the blood began to clot. "How could I let this happen, in my own house. Krad here attacking my son under my nose!"

"It's no one's fault mom." Daisuke had finally calmed down a bit with the help of Dark and his mother.

"I don't want you seeing Satoshi any more Daisuke…I can't risk that happening again." Emiko stated sadly she understood Daisuke valued their friendship.

"But…mom…" Daisuke's voice was quite, he wasn't angry with his mother. It just hurt to even think he couldn't see Satoshi anymore, the boy he adored despite his homicidal other half. His mother looked at him concernedly. "…alright."

Meanwhile Krad had made his way back to Satoshi's apartment, opening the doors he walked inside the uninviting living room gave Satoshi back his control.

(Damn that Bitch.) Krad spat. (Ruining my time of fun.)

"What do you have against Daisuke Krad!" Satoshi was outraged, he was clenching his fists digging his nails into his own flesh. He wasn't just mad at Krad but at himself as well, he had been careless and now Daisuke had suffered because of him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

(That Niwa boy is so fun to play with Master Satoshi.)

"Shut up Krad." He hissed through clenched teeth.

(His flesh was so warm, I can still taste the metallic flavor of his blood on my lips. And the way he screamed withering in pain. That was classic, I can't wait to find him again.)

"Shut….up….Krad." The tears began to well up in his eyes, Krad was flashing the images in his mind. "Stop it!" Satoshi shut his eyes tightly trying to get it out of his head.

(I'll get him again Master Satoshi, and you will watch. Yes you'll watch as I tear into that tender skin, watch the blood run down, hear him calling for help. I'll show him what real pain is next time, and I'll do it all in your form Satoshi.)

"SHUT UP KRAD!" Satoshi shouted slamming his fists against the wall. The tears finally falling from his eyes. "Shut…up." He choked out sliding down to the floor covering his face. "What have I done Daisuke?" he asked out loud to no one, shutting his eyes as the sobs escaped him. He knew what had to be done, there was no way out. He couldn't protect Daisuke from Krad, things would only get worse he had to protect the boy he loved. Even if it meant breaking his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews, they really help me in getting these chapters up. To answer a few questions (and no i won't spoil anything) I'm aware that Satoshi turns into Krad because of being around Dark, not love. But this is a fanfic so i changed it so the story will be more interesting. Also berettaboy mentioned a sort of Romeo and Juilet thing, thats actaully got me thinking this is somewhat similar to that...I may consider writting another fic like that when this one is done. Anywayz back to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

Daisuke was uneasy about going to school that morning. He didn't know how he would face Satoshi after the previous days events. His mother had told him she didn't want Daisuke hanging around with him anymore, if only she knew how much more difficult that would be for him. Daisuke couldn't bring himself to tell his mother the feelings he had for the blue haired boy.

"I don't think I can do this Dark…" He sighed walking up to the school, his bandaged shoulder was covered by his uniform.

(Emiko is right though, you can't risk your life just because of some little infatuation.) Dark was still fuming over Daisuke's and Satoshi's relationship.

"Its not an infatuation!" Daisuke defended. "I really feel something for him, you're just homophobic." Dark was silent for the first time that morning. Daisuke took it as a good thing and continued on his way, unfortunately on his way to class he was stopped by the Harada twins.

"Niwa! Niwa!" The two came running up to him in the school hallway. Daisuke turned around remembering that Dark still hadn't erased their memories, they knew all about Satoshi and Krad.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"Niwa you won't believe it but." Risa started explaining.

"We were at the museum Friday night and." Riku interrupted finishing her sister's sentence.

"Hiwatari was there and he turned into this big white angel."

"He and Dark started fighting!"

"We ran home, it was so scary Niwa." Risa finished. Daisuke only stared at them, what could he say?

(Daisuke just act like you don't believe them, I'll deal with their memories later.)

"But what if they tell someone else!"

(They won't trust me.)

"I'm sorry…but isn't that a little ridiculous Ms. Harada?" Daisuke tried his best to sound convincing. "I mean…Hiwatari…an angel?" He looked at his watch. "I need to get to class." Daisuke turned and went to his classroom , leaving the two confused twins.

"Not even Niwa believes us." Risa said sadly, while walking to her class. "I knew I should have consulted my tarot cards."

"Not those again Risa." Her sister groaned, she didn't exactly buy into the whole predicting the future thing as her twin. "They're not even accurate." Risa didn't reply she didn't want to get into another argument, shaking her head she went on walking to class. Daisuke walked into the room he was disappointed to find Satoshi was not there. He looked at his watch, there were only two minutes before class started and he had never known Satoshi to be late for anything. He walked over to his seat and sat a series of thoughts running through his mind of what could have happened to Satoshi, what had Krad done? The bell rang and their teacher got the classes' attention and began on their latest lesson.

About 20 minutes later the door to the classroom opened and Satoshi walked in looking like his usual stern self. Without a word he simply went to the back of the classroom to his desk.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you're tardy." He looked at his teacher, nodded then sat down quietly pulling out his notebook from his bag. Their instructor shrugged and continued on with the lesson. Daisuke sighed with relief the instant he had seen the boy open the door. At least now he knew Satoshi was safe. The next few hours of classes were torture for Daisuke. All he wanted was to speak with Satoshi, and to do that he had to wait until lunch. They only had two classes together, one in the morning and one after lunch. He tried to make eye contact with him, but every time Satoshi was looking down at his book.

"Three…Two…One!" Daisuke counted down in his looking at the clock. The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch, one by one the students began to file out of the classroom. Daisuke himself shot up and ran out of the room to find Satoshi.

"Niwa!" Riku called after him. He stopped and looked back at her.

"I can't talk now Ms. Harada, if you'll excuse me." He continued on his way going outside to the courtyard. He didn't walk far before he felt a hand grab his good shoulder.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi's voice whispered in his ear. "We have to talk, come with me." Riku had stood in the hallway, never had she known Daisuke to blow her off like that. Something was up and she didn't like it. She went down the hall to find her sister, first that scene with Hiwatari at the museum and now Daisuke had been starting to act strange.

"Risa, come with me we should go find Niwa." Riku ordered once she found her twin. "He hasn't been acting like himself have you noticed?" She asked as the two made their way to the courtyard.

"Yes I have, maybe we shouldn't have told him about Hiwatari."

"I don't think it's that. There is something different about him." The girls opend the doors looking about the courtyard. It was fairly empty that day so it should have been easy for them to spot Daisuke.

"There!" Riku blurted out pointing. "But…he's with Hiwatari!" Risa looked over to where her she was pointing, sure enough Daisuke was trailing behind Satoshi. Immediately both girls took off to catch up with them. Satoshi had led Daisuke to a secluded area behind the school, there a few bushes around and trees and one of the few windowless walls of the school.

"Satoshi, I've been so worried." Daisuke began as soon as they were away.

"Shh." He hushed looking at Daisuke sternly. "I have to get this out now, or else I never will." He took off his glasses placing them in his shirt pocket. The Haradas hid behind one of the bushes and peeked out of the side to keep watch.

"What are they doing?" Both girls wondered.

"No Satoshi you don't understand, you see my mom." Again he was interrupted.

"Daisuke please just listen." Though he appeared calm and collected, Satoshi's heart was pounding in his chest. He was doubting he could say what he needed too. "…This…has to end." He stated simply.

"..wha…what do you mean? What has to end?"

"Us Daisuke."

"…no…no…no Satoshi you can't mean that! Please don't say you mean that!" The red head begged, although this had been what he had agreed to for his mother. He hadn't expected it would hurt so much.

"I do, I can't risk anything happening to you again." He looked away he couldn't stand seeing Daisuke so upset.

"I don't care about that! We can find a way to end your curse." He tried to reason with him.

"There isn't one Daisuke. Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"But…I can't just let you go…" The tears began to fall from Daisuke's eyes. "That night…during the storm, I felt so safe in your arms. I've never felt that way with a person before!" Satoshi swallowed hard taking in a breath before speaking again.

"I can't allow Krad to hurt you again. He's getting control of my body more and more everyday! There is nothing I can do to stop him anymore, and you're the trigger Daisuke." Satoshi's voice cracked as the tears welled up in his eyes. "You have to understand my view in this." Daisuke opened his mouth to protest but closed it understanding Satoshi's point. He was only doing this because he loved him and even though it was tearing him up inside he was still going through with it.

"…I understand…Satoshi…" Daisuke sniffled, the tears where still running down his face. Satoshi got closer to him and embraced Daisuke to try and ease the hurt, then he kissed his lips for the final time. As soon as Riku witnessed the scene she was up and running off Risa was close behind. The boys never knew they had been there. Satoshi pulled away, Krad was already threatening to take over.

"…You should go Daisuke…I don't want you talking to me, looking at me, or even thinking of me. Put me out of your mind." He suddenly shut his eyes as the pain in his chest overcame him, he pushed Daisuke away leaning against the wall. "Go Daisuke! Before he comes out again!" At first Daisuke didn't move, he couldn't just leave Satoshi like this in such pain and agony.

(Daisuke, you should go. As one last favor to him, just go. All that maters to Satoshi is your safety.) Dark's voice was actually comforting, and obeying as much as it hurt Daisuke to he turned his back on Satoshi and began to run away. The farther he got the more tears fell from his eyes, he didn't go back to school he just continued running until he got to a park and collapsed to his knees. His entire body shook with each sob, he could feel the sensation of Dark's arms around him, comforting him.

"Thank you Daisuke…" Satoshi whispered as he had watched the boy flee. The pain subsided in him and he was finally able to breath, but tears still streaked down his face.

(You shouldn't bother feeling for that boy. He will be dead soon anyway.) Krad sneered.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Satoshi stood wiping the tears away from his face.

(and exactly what do you plan to do Master Satoshi?)

"You'll just have to wait and see." He began to walk home, there was no point in staying for the rest of the school day. He had accomplished what he had come for.

"Riku…are you alright now?" Risa asked her sister. It was apparent now, the feelings she had for Daisuke and now they had been shattered.

"Why…why Hiwatari?" She asked.

"Well, love is a mysterious thing. You never know who you will fall for." For the first time Risa was acting like the mature older sister.

"You really think Niwa…Loves." She spat the word out. "Hiwatari?" Risa only shrugged.

"Anything is possible I guess." They were silent for a time, wondering exactly what had happened between them. And what had caused Satoshi to break it off. They knew something went wrong, guessing it had something to do with the white angel they had encountered. Risa suddenly reached into her bag and pulled out her tarot cards.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find out about Hiwatari."

Daisuke had calmed down enough to continue walking, he had decided on just going home. He couldn't work in the condition he was in.

(Are you alright now?) Dark asked. Daisuke sniffled.

"I guess so." He stared down at the ground. "Why are you so concerned anyway, you hate Hiwatari."

(I don't hate him Daisuke, I was just afraid of this.) Dark admitted. (Plus, you're finally realizing your true feelings and when that happens I disappear.) It suddenly dawned on Daisuke why Dark had been so eager to get him away from Satoshi. Dark was concerned about his own life as well, after all he only existed in the youngest male of the Niwa family. Once their sacred maiden was found Dark disappeared until the next generation. But he and Satoshi were both males which meant no future generation and basically Dark's death.

"Dark…I never really thought about that."

(its alright Daisuke, what really matters is you. I should have supported your relationship.)

"I appreciate what you have done for me anyway." Daisuke had finally reached his home he opened the door and walked in his mother came to the door surprised to see her son.

"Daisuke…why are home?" She noticed the red puffiness around his eyes it was apparent he had been crying. She kneeled down in front of him. "Daisuke sweetie, what happened?" She had her hand on his good shoulder. Daisuke wasn't sure what to tell his mother, what could he say?

(Tell her the truth Daisuke." Dark coaxed the boy.

"What! No Dark I can't do that!"

(She'd appreciate you telling her the truth than lying.) he nodded in understanding.

"Mom…Satoshi and I…ended our relationship…"

"Relationship…"

Satoshi turned the handle on the door to his home pushing it open. He looked around at how bland things were and sighed. Why had he allowed himself to live in such a place, then he remembered his stepfather had bought it for him. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, everything had been set now it was only up to him to make the final move. He shut the door behind him and took one last look at himself in the mirror. His blue tousled hair a few strands hanging over his ocean colored eyes. How angular his face was and the slim long neck that connected to his broad shoulders and exposed collar bone. His loose white shirt that hung on his slender frame, his dark grey pants that hugged his hips reveling how skinny he really was. This was the person that Daisuke loved, and unfortunately could never see again. Satoshi reached across the bathroom counter grabbing the knife he had set there the night before while Krad had been asleep.

(Master Satoshi what are you doing?) The demon asked in alarm.

"Remember what I told you Krad. You hurt Daisuke I would make sure it would never happen again, by taking my own life." He held the silver blade to the veins in his wrist.

(I think not!) Krad attempted to gain control of Satoshi, he could feel the heated feeling in his body growing he didn't have much time. He slid the blade across his flesh then taking the handle in his other hand he attempted to do the same to his other wrist. But Krad had begun to prevent him, Satoshi clenched his teeth fighting the force in him, he clutched the handle making the blood run from the slit and finally the blade cut into the skin. He dropped it starting to feel dizzy and fell to the floor, he could feel himself getting lightheaded.

"I love you Daisuke…" He uttered before he sank into the comforting darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Don't be alarmed this is NOT the end, so you all can breath now. Honestly i'm not sure how much longer this will be i'm just going with what comes to mind randomly. The next chapter may not be up until this next weekend so be patient I'll get it out to ya' soon. Again thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: one week past another chapter up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Back at the Niwa House-

"Relationship…?" Emiko echoed the word not fully understanding her son's meaning. "You mean your friendship?" Daisuke slowly shook his head. He wasn't sure how to word it exactly, he and Satoshi hadn't exactly been dating, Satoshi wasn't really his boyfriend. So what do you call what they had with one another.

"No…I'm…Satoshi's…Sacred Maiden." Saying the words felt odd, after all Daisuke wasn't in any way a maiden. But there was no other term he knew to use that could explain what had happened between him and Satoshi. Hearing Daisuke say those two words, Sacred Maiden made everything click in Emiko's head.

"Daisuke! Why didn't you tell me!" Her reaction had not been what Daisuke suspected.

"..I…uh…" he swallowed. "I thought…you would get mad…" His mother smiled sadly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Dai…you know I'll love you no matter what or who you are." He hugged her back, relieved that she was going to support him in all this.

"But…Satoshi said…I couldn't see him anymore, because he is worried Krad might…hurt me." The boy choked out the words, just recalling the memories of that scene earlier that day was just as heart breaking as witnessing it all over again.

"Daisuke…do you love Satoshi?" The question was so sudden it caught him off guard.

"Um…uh…well." He wasn't sure what to say, he had only realized his true feelings for Satoshi not even 24 hours ago. But were those feelings love? It was hard to determine.

(Daisuke tell me, could you imagine your life without Satoshi in it?) Dark suddenly asked.

"No…" He admitted.

(Would you do anything just to see him, touch him, hold him one last time.)

"…I…Guess so."

(You turn into me whenever you think of him romantically.)

"…Yes mom…I do…" He sighed. "But…that doesn't mean anything, I can't see him anymore…"

"Did you tell him?"

"What?"

"Did you tell Satoshi that you love him?" She asked her son again, her hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes.

"Well…no…"

"Dai, you have to tell him." Emiko stated firmly. "Satoshi's curse is the same as yours, Krad will disappear when he has captured the heart of his sacred maiden. As you mentioned before Daisuke, you're his sacred maiden." (A/N: I'm well aware that isn't true. But this is a fanfiction, so just enjoy it for what it is.)

"I…I didn't know that!" Daisuke exclaimed. He had no idea that Krad would disappear like Dark once Satoshi's sacred maiden had returned his love. "Why…didn't he tell me…unless he doesn't know himself." There was a sudden knock on the door, Emiko stood up leaving Daisuke and answered the door. She was surprised to see the two Harada Twins looking up at her.

"We need to speak to Daisuke." Risa ordered, there was a sense of urgency in her voice. Riku stood next to her, staring at the ground not making eye contact. It was apparent she did not want to be there.

"I'm sorry, he can't."

"Please Mrs. Niwa we wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." She interrupted. Daisuke poked his head out from behind his mother, it was a shock to see the Haradas at his door.

"What can I do for you Ms. Harada?"

"You have to come with us Niwa, we think…something bad is going to happen to…Hiwatari." Risa still was a little uneasy around Satoshi since the other night when she had discovered his other half, Krad. However all that had been put to the back of her mind, there were more important things to deal with.

"Why do you say that?" Daisuke was alarmed, why would they say such a thing? Was he in trouble? Had Krad come out again? "Ms. Harada?"

"We'll explain…if you come with us."

"Alright." Daisuke looked back at his mother who only gave him an approving nod, he smiled at her then followed Riku and Risa. Emiko leaned against the door frame watching her son go.

"Go to your sacred maiden Daisuke." She whispered closing the door.

"So why do think something is going to happen?" He asked the girls while running beside them. "And why did you come to me?" He still didn't know the two had witnessed his break up with Satoshi, and their final kiss.

"We thought you would want to know, and be the first on the scene." Riku finally murmured. "After all, you like him right?"

"wha…what!" Daisuke stopped dead, how did they find out? Had he been that obvious?

"Niwa we don't have time for this!" Risa exclaimed grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him along. "We saw what happened between you two today." The red head's eyes widened in surprise, and the heat of a blush rose to his cheeks. "Anyway, about how we know something is going to happen."

-FLASHBACK-

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find out about Hiwatari." Risa shuffled the cards then placed them face down in a certain order. "Now lets see." She picked up the card in the center and looked at the face, she gasped when she saw it.

"What is it?"

"…It's…" She showed it to Riku. "The Death Card!"

"Why would Hiwatari…" she trailed off. Risa gathered up the cards and grabbed her sister's wrist tugging her along. They went back to the area behind the school where Satoshi and Daisuke had been, it was deserted.

"Do you think they went back to class?" Riku only shrugged, personally she didn't care anymore. Daisuke wanted Satoshi, they had apparently just broken up after who knows how long they had been together. Satoshi had broken Daisuke's heart, why should she care if he got the "Death Card" prediction from the Tarot. He had stolen the one person she loved. Risa tugged her sister along once more taking her away from the school.

"Where are we going Risa?"

"To Niwa's."

-END FLASHBACK-

Risa told Daisuke about everything, they he and Satoshi together at school witnessed the breakup. The part she lied about was the reason they had left, instead of telling him Riku had run off in tears she said they wanted to give them their privacy. When it came to the prediction of Satoshi's death Daisuke nearly had a heart attack.

"Death card!" He shouted in hysteria.

"Well it doesn't always meen a physical death, it can mean a death of a relationship or career." Risa explained. "But I think we had better make sure." Daisuke led the way to the Satoshi's apartment. Once they got there he immediately pushed open the front door. Which had been unlocked, that there was very unusual for Satoshi.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke called into the empty house.

"Are you sure he's here?" Riku asked standing in the entry way.

"The door was unlocked, he has to be." Daisuke answered the girl. "Satoshi?" He looked about the first floor of the apartment. The living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, he then noticed the staircase. He tore up them taking two steps at a time. "Satoshi?" He looked in the office, another bedroom then he spotted one last closed door. Swallowing hard Daisuke approached it he was scared of what he may encounter on the other side. He placed his hand on the door handle turning it and pushing it open, the door creaked as it swung and the first thing Daisuke saw, was the blood. It was everywhere, in the sink, counter, floor, and walls, all of it white now splattered with the crimson color. It pooled on the floor, next to the lifeless form slumped against the wall.

Daisuke felt as if he was going to faint, he lost the strength in his legs to support himself and he fell to the floor. He was panting, tears once again stung his eyes, his heart beat loudly in his chest. This wasn't Satoshi, this couldn't be his Satoshi. Reluctantly the red head crawled across the floor, reaching out he hesitantly touched Satoshi's shoulder. No movement. The boy was so still, too still, so…lifeless. The Haradas stood in the doorway horror struck at the sight. Risa suddenly began to feel sick and she ran down the stairs to the lower bathroom to puke. Riku just remained where she stood, watching Daisuke try to get a response from the boy.

"S…Sato…shi…" Hysterically Daisuke tore a piece of fabric from his own shirt to fashion a tourniquet, he tied it tightly around the cuts on the boys wrists. He put his two fingers to Satoshi's neck trying to find a pulse. He felt one, it was weak and slow but it was something, that alone gave Daisuke hope. He looked over at Riku with concern on his face. "Call an ambulance! He ordered. She blinked, she had never heard Daisuke use such a tone of voice, especially with her. "What are you waiting for!" She gasped, turning around and running down the stairs to find a phone. "What should I do Dark?" He asked mentally.

(There isn't much you can do, other than wait.)

"Dark…"

(What is it Daisuke?)

"If…I am Satoshi's sacred maiden…and if he is mine…will you disappear?" Daisuke asked sadly, no matter what his decision was in all this. He was going to loose someone he cared about.

(Yes Daisuke I will.) Dark replied simply.

"I don't want you to go."

(Look on the bright side, Krad would be leaving as well.) There was a sound, Daisuke looked down seeing Satoshi stir. The blue haired boy slowly opened his eyes, only instead of the deep ocean blue they were a shining golden color. Daisuke backed away, as Krad stood his body changing from Satoshi's to his own. His hair growing long and blonde, his white wings sprouting from his back.

"You made a big mistake coming here Niwa." Krad smiled evilly. Daisuke attempted to scramble out of the bathroom, but his shoes slipped on the slick blood on the floor. He Fell and Krad was upon him, he grabbed the boy picking him up and pined him against the wall.

"Get away from him!" Krad looked over to the doorway. Riku and Risa stood side by side.

"Ah, the young Haradas." Krad greeted the girls. "I apologize but this doesn't concern you." He held up a white feather with his free hand, sending a powerful spell at the girls sending them against the wall knocking them out. "Now…" He turned back to Daisuke. "Where did we leave off?" He smirked staring at Daisuke hatefully as he grasped his injured shoulder.

"Aarrrg! Satoshi!" Daisuke cried out desperately as Krad dug his nails into the wound, drawing Daisuke's blood. The boy looked into Krad's eyes searching for any hint that Satoshi still might be in there somewhere. "Satoshi!" Daisuke called to the boy again. "Please, let me know that you're there." He saw Krad's golden eyes change into a blue for an instant then back. Satoshi was there, he was witnessing it all.

"Don't go calling to him, there is nothing he can do for you!" Krad snarled.

"I…I love you Satoshi!" Daisuke cried, he didn't know why the words came out they just had on impulse. Krad immediately let go of him backing away wide eyed.

"…What…did you say…"

"I love you Satoshi." He repeated calmly, seeing the shock on Krad's face. The demonic Angel grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly. His white wings folding in close to his body, his blonde hair changing back into the sky blue color. Daisuke watched as Krad changed back into Satoshi Hiwatari, the blue haired boy was back to himself, he looked up weakly and managed to utter.

"Daisuke…" he began to collapse, the blood loss had been too much he couldn't keep his consciousness. Daisuke ran over and caught the boy before he had hit the floor.

"Stay with me Satoshi, please stay with me." He cooed, trying to keep Satoshi aware and awake. He heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the apartment. "Just a little longer, and everything will be ok." Satoshi lapsed back into the darkness, all he could hear were distant voices though he couldn't exactly understand what they were saying. He was aware they were there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Don't worry thats not the end! I have one more chapter planned, but I may add an extra. Depends on where the next one takes me. I don't really plan how these turn out I just start out with a rough idea of what I want to happen in the chapter then just go from there. So lets see where the next one goes!

And thanks for all the reviews! they are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours past-

All he saw was darkness, it surrounded him, covered him whole. It was chilling yet somehow comforting, it was all he knew at that moment in time. Nothing really mattered the past the future all it was, was now the present. Who he was, what he had been, it was as if he had never existed. He had always been in this sort of dark void of a world. Then there was the low distant sound of voices, he was feeling drawn to them. They were pulling him from the dark he had grown so accustomed to, bringing him back to the real world.

Satoshi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the blinding light. He looked about his surroundings, he was laying down and was in a small white room. He felt an I.V. in his arm, and examined his right wrist, it was bandaged nicely. He was in a hospital. The door suddenly opened and in walked Daisuke, the instant he saw that Satoshi was awake his face lit up and ran and sat by the bed.

"Satoshi! You're finally awake!" He took the boy's hand in his holding it lovingly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly five hours, they had to give you a blood transfusion you lost so much." Daisuke informed.

"You stayed here the whole time?" He asked the redhead, his hand felt so warm compared to his own ice cold one. Daisuke nodded, squeezing Satoshi's hand firmly.

"I couldn't just leave you here, I had to make sure you were alright."

"How are the Haradas?"

"They had a slight concussion but they're fine. They already went home." He noticed Satoshi staring at him. "…What?.." He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, just having the boy look at him made Daisuke want him.

"…My memory is a little hazy...but did you….did you say you loved me Daisuke?" His emotional blue eyes stared into Daisuke's , they held such a compassion for the boy in front of him.

"Yes…I did…" Daisuke hesitated a moment. "And…I'll say it again… I love you." Satoshi actually smiled for the first time in a few days.

"I love you too Daisuke." The boys leaned in close to one another, Daisuke paused a moment Satoshi only smiled as he saw the red head's blush redden. He coaxed him by pausing as well giving him some time then with their faces only a mere inch apart they closed the space between them, touching their lips against each others in a passionate kiss. Daisuke opened his mouth allowing Satoshi to slip his tongue in and deepen their kiss.

(I must say I'm proud of you Daisuke.) Dark congratulated Daisuke but the sadness in his voice was apparent.

"Dark your still here!" Daisuke exclaimed in his mind.

(I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Satoshi. You two have broken the curse.)

"But that means…"

(Don't worry about me Daisuke, what matters is Krad will no longer be in this world to harm anyone again. )

"I'll…miss you Dark…and I'll never forget you."

(I won't forget you either...) Daisuke felt the presence in his body fade away, not before he could feel the sadness in Dark and he imagined a single tear rolling down the thief's face then it was gone. Daisuke pulled away from the kiss, tears falling from his eyes.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" Satoshi asked with concern.

"Dark…is gone…" He sniffled, Satoshi rubbed his back causing Daisuke to lean on the boy. Satoshi scooted over providing room for Daisuke, he crawled into the hospital bed and laid next to him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, knowing that it had been because of his confession of love that Dark had disappeared.

"It's not your fault Satoshi, I knew it was coming it was just sort of so sudden." He smiled. "I'm not crying because I'm really sad, its more of a happy feeling. Dark no longer has to deal with all this, and maybe he'll finally have his own life somewhere. And also I have you to myself, and we no longer have to worry about Krad." Daisuke explained.

"I was never told that my curse was the same as yours. If I had known…we could have saved ourselves a whole lot of heartache." Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear.

"But I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I had almost lost you." He admitted sadly.

"I'm just glad you realized, regardless of how long it took." They laid with one another just enjoying being in each others company. It wasn't long until Satoshi blacked out again, he was still weak and needed time to heal and rest up. Daisuke stayed with him, he had called his mother when they had arrived at the hospital and told her he planned on staying all night. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

-few days later-

Satoshi's step father had finally received news about his son and his attempted suicide. He was not happy about his son's decision to end his life, especially because it threatened the life of Krad.

"I am not happy about this Satoshi."

"Are you happy about anything I do?" Satoshi replied coldly. Throughout the years he had grown to dislike his stepfather more and more.

"Do you know what could have happened if you hadn't been found? Krad would have been gone for good."

"Is that all you care about?" Satoshi asked sitting up in the hospital bed. "What Krad can do for you? Can he get Dark for you and then you get all the fame for finally capturing the thief."

"Satoshi." He leaned down so he was eye to eye with his adopted son. "You know why I adopted you? I knew about the curse of the Hikari family, the instant I heard your last name I knew who you were. The last heir of the Hikari family, the one who carries Krad within him." His eyes narrowed and a devilish smile formed on his lips. "Krad is my real son, your just a shell." Satoshi glared at the man, the one who had supposedly taken him in out of love, when really it was all about getting the fame, the power.

"So…that's why you never told me."

"Told you what?" He questioned.

"What breaks my curse!" The boy shouted slamming his fist down. "You knew and you never told me!"

"How did you find out?" Satoshi didn't answer. "Tell me! where did you find out?" He grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly shaking him a bit. He stared intently into Satoshi's icy blue eyes.

"Daisuke told me…" He responded firmly.

"The Niwa boy…" His father mused.

"Yes, Daisuke Niwa!" He repeated. " My supposed enemy was the one who revealed what I needed to break the curse."

"It doesn't matter." His father shrugged. "It's not like any girl would ever fall for a heartless brat like you."

"For your information…someone already has fallen for me, and my curse HAS been broken."

"you're lying."

"You know me…I don't lie." He glared coldly. "Looks like your real son is gone."

"Who was it?" he questioned.

"….the most unlikely of people." Satoshi paused taking his time. He wanted to make this last, it was apparent his father didn't care about him so what did it hurt to tell him the truth about his sexuality. "Daisuke Niwa." He stated.

"…Are you telling me…" He was cut off.

"Yes…I'm a homosexual…father. And I'm in love with Daisuke, the boy who broke my curse, and I broke his."

"This is a mistake Satoshi."

"It is not. I'm telling you the truth, Krad is GONE!" Satoshi emphasized the last word. Getting his point across that things had changed, he was no longer under the influence of that demonic being. "I'm moving on, I'm going to start enjoying my life. I'm going to appreciate what I have, and that doesn't include staying with you!" The hit came so suddenly Satoshi hadn't expected it; his stepfather backhanded the boy, slapping him hard across the face. He remained with his head turned to the side, the burning sensation spreading across his cheek. As soon as he had been hit his father left the hospital in anger. Satoshi just sat there, the realization he had just been hit didn't yet hit him.

It just so happened Daisuke was on his way to see Satoshi that day, he saw Satoshi's stepfather walking down the hallway in a hurry, by his manner of walking it was obvious he was upset about something. Daisuke thought he had better hurry to see what had happened. He found Satoshi sitting in the bed, his hand over his left cheek.

"…Satoshi?" He called softly. "Are you alright?"

"…yeah…" He nodded. "I'm fine…just a little argument." Daisuke apporched the boy, he reached up taking Satoshi's wrist in his hand and pulling it away from his face. He gasped when he saw the red mark on his cheek. He lightly touched the tender area causing Satoshi to wince.

"…he…hit you?"

"It's no big deal Daisuke…I had it coming…" Satoshi replied calmly.

"Don't you ever say that!" The boy exclaimed. "No one has a right to hit you." He cupped the other's cheek gently. "…you know I was thinking…since the hospital is going to release you soon, maybe you could stay with my family for a few days? I mean, after what happened with your father I think it would be best if you two had some time away from each other."

"Are you sure Daisuke? I don't want to intrude on your family."

"You won't be intruding, actually it was my mom who suggested it." Satoshi raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Honest! I'm not lying." Daisuke raised his hand up as if in oath.

"Well…if she's alright with it." Satoshi replied slowly still a little uneasy about living with the boy's family. Daisuke was relieved, he couldn't imagine Satoshi going back to his empty apartment with no one there to care for him in his current state. Or living with his father a man who would more than likely abuse Satoshi for choosing love over power. Daisuke threw his arms about Satoshi's neck.

"Thank you." He nuzzled the boy's neck lovingly.

"I should be thanking you." Satoshi whispered, kissing Daisuke's cheek.

A few days later Satoshi had finally been released from the hospital. They suggested he get some help and talk to a therapist about his attempted suicide. He was given some numbers but had no interest in calling, he wasn't as disturbed as they thought. Once at the Niwa's house Satoshi and Daisuke got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Satoshi had paused still unsure about all this. What if Daisuke's family didn't like him, what if they weren't comfortable with their relationship, what if something went wrong, a million things were running through his mind. Then Daisuke grabbed his hand, opened the door to his home and pulled Satoshi inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I'm going to do maybe two more chapters...so sadly this is coming to an end...Howver that can change, it could be more it could be less. But just warning everyone that anything could happen at this point. I hate to leave it at a cliffy but i just didn't want this chapter to go on too long.


	10. Chapter 10

AuthorsNote: This and the next chapter are the last ones...sorry to say it's coming to an end. Warning! Mature content in this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke dragged Satoshi into the house. Almost immediately Satoshi found himself being hugged and kissed by Daisuke's mother Emiko.

"Oh we are so happy you are here to visit us!" Satoshi looked at Daisuke alarmingly as if to say _is this normal?_ The red head smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"So it's true…the curse has finally been lifted." Daichii Daisuke's grandfather spoke up.

"Yes thanks to these two boys." Emiko smiled down at them. "Is there anything you need Satoshi?"

"No thank you. I feel fine." She had finally released her grip on him.

"Well Daisuke perhaps you should show him to your room, in case he needs some rest." Daisuke nodded taking Satoshi by the hand and leading him upstairs. Emiko stood by and watched with a saddened look.

"What's wrong Emiko?" Her father asked gently.

"It's just so much. Dark is gone, my son has fallen in love, how will I tell Kosuke. It's sad to think that I may never have any grandchildren." She sighed. "I hadn't expected all this to happen so soon. It seems like only yesterday I had my little baby boy." Daichii placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"But he was the one who broke the curse at last. You must be proud of that."

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "My Dai and his Satoshi."

Daisuke had led Satoshi to his room; it was in the same condition as it had been the last time he was there. He looked around clearing his throat he spoke.

"…Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh! Well my mom suggested that…that we just…share my bed." The boy's cheeks had turned as red as his hair and he stared at the ground. "I mean since we're…I mean…you are…"

"I'm what Daisuke?" Satoshi pressed he wanted to hear the words escape his lips, he wanted to hear Daisuke's voice say it.

"…You are my…boyfriend." He murmured, it was a bit uncomfortable for Daisuke to say it. But he was relieved that he had finally gotten it out. Stated what Satoshi really was in relation to him.

"And…you're my boyfriend." He whispered taking Daisuke's hand and holding it firmly. He leaned forward and pecked Daisuke's lips. "I'd love to share a bed with you by the way." He smiled and pulled away and went to sit down on the couch. "You have a very nice family too."

"T…Thank you." Daisuke smiled, Satoshi wanted to share a bed with him. This was going to be the best week of his life. He felt two hands on his waist and tugging him; Daisuke obeyed, and ended up sitting on Satoshi's lap. He had wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist and held him there securely.

"You're so light Daisuke." He nuzzled his neck making Daisuke giggle.

"I'm smaller than most people."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." He pecked his cheek. Perhaps this stay at the Niwa house wouldn't be so bad.

-That Night-

Daisuke had crawled into bed he snuggled down into it comfortably and he waited for Satoshi. When the boy came in Daisuke nearly gasped. Satoshi was only in his black boxers. Seeing him like that brought a flashback of the night of the storm, Satoshi over him staring down at him intensely. He shivered; he wanted to see that look again. Satoshi crawled into bed and Daisuke cuddled up to him.

"…Thanks for inviting me to stay Daisuke." He whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you like it here." Satoshi was on his back and Daisuke was on his side, his hand resting on the boy's bare chest. Satoshi held Daisuke's hand in his own; the white bandages were still on his wrists. Daisuke didn't like them; it was like a constant reminder that he nearly lost him forever. He moved his hand from Satoshi's and began to undo the bandage.

"What are you doing Daisuke?"

"I'm taking this off, I hate looking at it." He unwrapped it until Satoshi's wrist was visible again; there was a scar across it with a few stitches still in it. He ran his index finger along it.

"We will always be reminded."

"It's better than the bandage." Daisuke looked up into Satoshi's eyes for moment they just stared until both moved in to kiss. Satoshi deepened it flicking his tongue against Daisuke's. The smaller boy rolled over allowing Satoshi to get on top of him. He straddled Daisuke's hips never breaking the kiss he began to unbutton his night shirt. Daisuke gasped when he felt Satoshi's hands sliding up his bare chest, then back down to the band of his PJ bottoms.

Satoshi pulled away panting heavily and staring down at Daisuke with the same lust and love as he had that first night. He pulled them down along with the boy's boxers, he began to caress Daisuke's inner thigh, slowly moving upward.

"Oh…please!" He moaned quietly, so not to make his mother suspicious of their activities. He touched the sensitive skin of Daisuke's erect member; it sent the boy begging for more.

"Yes oh Satoshi!" He bent down kissing Daisuke's chest and all the way down his stomach to between his legs. Daisuke's eyes grew wide when he felt Satoshi's warm mouth covering his length; he began panting as he got closer to his climax. He ran his hands through Satoshi's hair, as his breath came out in uneven gasps. Satoshi pulled away and began to lick the underside, then the tip before covering it again with his mouth Pleasuring Daisuke.

"Ah! Ohmnnn!" Daisuke moaned as he released. His body had tensed up then finally his relaxed and laid there breathing heavily. Satoshi grabbed the bandage that had been on his wrist and spit the contents of Daisuke's spill into it. He wadded it up tightly and threw it into the trash that was beside bed. He laid back down next to Daisuke.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered closely into his ear.

"Y…Y…Yes." He sighed. "But what about you?" Satoshi smiled pulling Daisuke close to him.

"My pleasure comes from pleasuring you." He kissed his cheek. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Daisuke began to play with Satoshi's hair, entwining it in his fingers.

"You can pay me back some other time." Satoshi teased.

"Just name the time and I'll be there." The two laughed quietly, they weren't being serious. Just two boys making perverted sex jokes. Eventually they quieted down and soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: I just thought I should add in something a little "spicy" Their young, their horny, their going to have sex. woop-dee-doo. Next chapter is the last one.


	11. Chapter 11

-A week later-

"I'm late I'm so late!" Daisuke grabbed his schoolbag and ran to the door.

"Daisuke what about breakfast!" Emiko shouted to her son as he flew out the door.

"Can't late!" He shouted back as he ran down the street. _I can't believe it I'm so stupid, I'm late to meet Satoshi. We promised to meet each other outside the café in town so we walk to school together. What if he thinks I blew him off! What if he leaves without me and doesn't talk to me at school! What if...if… _The thoughts of the worst possible outcomes ran through Daisuke's mind. He quickened his pace trying his hardest to make up for the lost minutes.

He bumped into various people, ran across the street with oncoming traffic. Anything he could do to make up time he tried. Even took another road hoping for it to be a shortcut and ended up getting lost. He managed to backtrack and continued on his normal school route. _Dumb…stupid…_

Finally he arrived at the café, but to his fear Satoshi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Daisuke sighed in dismay feeling as if he had let down his boyfriend. He started to walk to school and accidently bumped into another person.

"Excuse me." They said, Daisuke glanced up for a moment.

"Sorry, my fault." He looked at the ground and continued on his way when it struck him. The purple hair, those unmistakable eyes, he was about to turn around when.

"Daisuke there you are." A voice called.

"Satoshi!" He whipped around and found himself face to face with the blue haired boy. "I thought you left without me."

"When I saw you weren't here yet I went in to get a cup of coffee." He held up the Styrofoam cup. "What are you looking at?" Satoshi looked over to where Daisuke was staring. There was a tall young man walking down the sidewalk he turned and looked back at them. Satoshi instinctively grabbed Daisuke's hand firmly in his. The young man smiled at them nodded towards them and winked. He then turned around and continued on his way.

Nothing was said between Daisuke and Satoshi, they turned their heads looked at each other and silently agreed they had seen what they thought they saw. Daisuke smiled and looked back down the street then he tugged on Satoshi's hand.

"Come on, we're already late for school."


End file.
